Samurai Warriors 3
Samurai Warriors 3 (戦国無双3, Sengoku Musou 3) is a recently announced sequel in the Samurai Warriors franchise that has so far been announced as a Wii exclusive. Like Dynasty Warriors 6, the game will completely revive the series. Character designs and animations will be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". To celebrate the console move, Nintendo staff who worked on Nazo no Murasamejō will also assist in development. There will also be a Nazo no Murasamejō themed mode in the game. The Classic Controller set will have goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kaihime). Gameplay The Charge, Normal, and Special action types remain from Samurai Warriors 2. Musou moves still have the same slow motion effect and continues to allow players to act freely until the gauge is empty. The slowdown effect, however, will be emphasized more. Two new gameplay elements have been added. *'Rengi Gauge' - a gauge that builds up and allows players to cancel certain attacks in exchange for more powerful ones. The rate at which this occurs as well as the power behind the attack depends on the level of the gauge. *'Musou Secret: Kaiden' - combines the powers of the Rengi Gauge and Musou together. Highly destructive and free for the user to control to their liking. Uses unique camera angles during this sequence. The previous character stories will be replaced with a different story system, which is separated into three phases. It essentially follows events before the main wars in the time era -which features daimyo such as Shingen and Kenshin, the three unifiers' actions for unification, and the Sekigahara Campaign. Unlike Samurai Warriors: Katana, players can use either the Wii controllers or the Gamecube controllers with this title. Characters In a recent magazine article, 37 characters are said to appear in the game. In a teaser trailer shown at TGS 2008, four shadowy characters were shown, with many holding the belief that they were new characters. Nobunaga Oda also appeared at the end in his SW2 costume. The teaser can be viewed here. Kunoichi, who wasn't included in Samurai Warriors 2, has been hinted by her former voice actor to appear. In her online resume, the voice actor lists her role as Kunoichi in Samurai Warriors 3. However, this has not yet been confirmed by KOEI, so the information is not considered completely accurate. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Masamune Date *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsunari Ishida *Kanetsugu Naoe *Tadakatsu Honda Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa have also been mentioned but it's not yet certain if they will be returning playable characters. Keiji Maeda has also been seen in the background of one of Kanetsugu's screenshots. New *Kiyomasa Kato *Kaihime *Kanbei Kuroda Stages *Komaki-Nagakute *Ueda Castle *Kizugawa *Ishigaki Gallery Image:sw3 screen4.jpg|Fourth Character shown. Note the very western sword and shield. This character is heavily speculated to be Konishi Yukinaga or Otomo Sorin File:Sw3-screen5.jpg|Designs for Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu. Image Songs Title is not known yet but Gackt will perform it. He will be reviving his Uesugi Kenshin attire from the NHK Taiga Drama, Furinkanzen. *will be used for commercials and the game's credits External Links *Official Japanese site *August 5th news article, from 4gamer *Special movie *Possible Kunoichi confirmation Category:Games